Human
:For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Terran (DMU). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Terran (AMU). Humans are a species that originates from Earth. Humans are sometimes referred to as Terrans. Some people use the term "Terran" to refer to subjects or institutions associated with Humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Other humanoid lifeforms have been known to refer to Humans as "Earthers", while the Ferengi language accents the English word to, "HewMon". Saurians have dubbed them in their indigenous language as, "Those Created in the Image of God". Not long after first contact was made between Humankind and the Andorians, in the 22nd century, the race was often called the "Pink Skins," usually referring to humans of Caucasians stock. (Star Trek: Enterprise) In some instances, Humans have also been called "Earth creatures" and "Earthlings" and a Human male called "Earthman." (TAS episode: "Yesteryear"; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, ST novel: The Return, ST reference: The Worlds of the Federation; TNG video game: The Transinium Challenge) Biology Physiology While humans are considered fairly biologically average they are resilient in some ways. Human skin is regarded as a resilient organ and along with redundant organs such as two lungs and two kidneys instead of one of each makes humans more resilient to physical trauma. ( ) Humans are more resistant to heat than Andorians and Arkonians, they are also more resistant to cold temperatures when compared to Klingons. ( }}) This is due to their efficient biological temperature regulation. ( ) One of the many similarities shared between this race and Vulcanoids has to do with their biological sync with seven standard years. For average humans, every 7 years the cell count is completely replaced within the body. Except for permanent ones, such as egg, brain and spinal cells, the tissues are re-generated after this passage of time. The bipedal body shape was created/evolved for its simple function, yet diversity. This, in theory, was what made the notion of android life more easy to relate to. ( ) Organic, also known as carbon based. (TOS movie: Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Humans do however possess an acute sense of hearing, sight and taste compared to other species, their sense of smell however is considered fairly poor. ( ) Terrans are the true manifestation of their homeworld, Terra. Both are made up of 75% water. Medical conditions *Alzheimer's disease *Arthritis *Cancer *Darnay's disease *Irumodic Syndrome *Taggart's Syndrome Human philosophy The philosophy of most Humans revolves around self-enlightenment and the betterment of society as a whole. (TNG movie: Star Trek: First Contact) A Human's moral goal is the achievement of knowledge through peaceful exploration, as recognized in Starfleet's Prime Directive of non-interference with other cultures. ( ) Human beings have been observed (both objectively and subjectively) as a "...predator species that preys even upon itself." ( ) Humans have found a sense of balance in their lives and attitudes. Compassion, courage and intellect that have been developed into an ideal combination, with ambitions of further self-improvement. Greed and selfishness have faded on a mass scale as technological progress opened Humanity's possibilities. Deviations from these ideals are rare and considered abnormal behavior for Humans. ( ; ) Many alien cultures have found Humanity confusing, due (in part) to the fact that Humans are mostly very hesitant to engage in conflict, but would fight with lethal force as a last resort. This inherent conflicting nature made Earth an ideal choice in mediating disputes and finding common ground in interstellar affairs, where the more experienced Vulcans had failed. ( ) Human technology Human technology was fairly advanced and it was also the basis for Starfleet equipment and ships due to the fact that Starfleet was located on Earth and also because it once was an Earth-based organisation. For this reason Federation technology can be considered Human technology and vice versa, due to Humanity's overwhelming dominance in the Federation. ( ) However Humans are most likely known for making rapid progress when developing new technologies.They developed a warp 5 drive in less than a century while it took the Vulcans centuries to even break the warp 2 barrier. ( ) Humans in the galaxy Throughout history, by their own means, once faster-than-light engines were known to the race (and by aliens' intervention, previously); Humans have spread out into the galaxy. Many Humans have forged colonies, during the early Human expansion from Earth. The many members of the Masai culture found a new home on the planet Eristas. (EV comic: "Flesh of My Flesh") The majority of Human colonies and settlements are part of the Federation but some, such as the colony of Europa Nova, maintain independence. (DS9 novel: Demons of Air and Darkness) In 2254, renegade Humans in the Marrat Nebula region joined a brigand to attack Starbase 13, concerned that a Starfleet operation, Project Pharos; which the Starbase was coordinating, would curtail their illegal activities in the region. (EV comic: "The Fires of Pharos") Human cultures *Augment *Bavaryan *Changed *Children of Khan *Empyrean *Magnian *Heran *Immortal *Mythran *Neolithian *New Humans *Neyel *Terratin Major enemies Active threats *Aschen (Status unknown) *Lucian Alliance (Semi-active Milky Way galaxy threat, various smaller factions remain) - see Federation-Lucian Alliance war *Wraith (Active Pegasus galaxy threat) - Federation-Wraith War, Wraith Civil War *Drones (Active) - see Ursini-Drone war *Genii (Sporadic enemy/currently nominal ally) *Goa'uld (Active) - see Federation-Goa'uld war, Second Federation-Goa'uld war *Nakai (Active) - see Federation-Nakai war *Der'kal (Active) - see Federation-Der'kal War, Second Federation-Der'kal War Former threats *Asurans (Confirmed defeated) - see Asuran-Federation-Wraith war *Michael Kenmore (Confirmed defeated) - see Michael's crusade *Ori (Confirmed defeated) - Ori Crusade *Replicators (Confirmed defeated in the known universe) - see Replicator Invasion *The Trust (Disbanded - rogue factions remain) Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant species Category:Federation species